Market
The Market is one of the menus in the game which governs the purchase of new weapons, armor, symbols and other character customization options. The items available for sale vary depending on the player's designation. Stock for one-time purchase items (e.g. helmets) does not change otherwise. If accessed from within the campaign from one of the vendors in cities and towns, the Market also sells ammunition for the gun(s) currently equipped to the player as well as a cycling stock of equipment, items and augmentations. The cycling stock changes depending on the player species at the time of purchase. One-Time Purchase Items "One-Time Purchase" refers to an item which, after being bought, does not go back on sale. These items are usually armor, weapons and symbols, and vary greatly depending on the player's designation. Senate Hunter Action Figures also fall into this category, as each figurine can only be purchased once. Recurring Purchase Items These items are always available for sale, regardless of player designation or species. List of Recurring Purchase Items * 10x Light Weapon Ammunition - 50CR * 10x Medium Weapon Ammunition - 100CR * 10x Heavy Weapon Ammunition - 200CR * 10x Special Weapon Ammunition - 500CR * 1x Protite Syringe - 300CR * 1x Nanite Key - 50.000CR * Distress Beacon - 10,000CR ONLY Cycling Stock Items These items change depending on what species the player is. Due to not being consumable and more in line with the one-time purchase items, these items tend to cost quite a bit more. List of Cycling Stock Items by Species Human * Landmine * Concealed Mine * Satchel Charge * Bayonet (Human) * Cutting Laser (Human) * Flashlight (Human) * Grenade Launcher (Human) * Shotgun Sub-Barrel (Human) * Mid-Range Scope (Human) * Long-Range Scope (Human) * Tactical Laser (Human) * EMP Pulse (Human) * Shield Breaker (Human) Heil * Ion Cell * Super Ion Cell * Ion Wall Taeski * EMP Generator * Discus Grenade * Explosive Grenade * Laser Grenade * Magnetic Grenade * Proximity Grenade * Kinetic Barrier * Bayonet (Taeski) * Cutting Laser (Taeski) * Flashlight (Taeski) * Grenade Launcher (Taeski) * Shotgun Sub-Barrel (Taeski) * Mid-Range Scope (Taeski) * Long-Range Scope (Taeski) * Tactical Laser (Taeski) * EMP Pulse (Taeski) * Shield Breaker (Taeski) Alintean * Sonic Grenade * Homing Grenade * Shield Dampener * Radar Dampener * Bayonet (Alintean) * Cutting Laser (Alintean) * Flashlight (Alintean) * Grenade Launcher (Alintean) * Shotgun Sub-Barrel (Alintean) * Mid-Range Scope (Alintean) * Long-Range Scope (Alintean) * Tactical Laser (Alintean) * EMP Pulse (Alintean) * Shield Breaker (Alintean) Scain * Backup Cells * Booster * Super Booster * Spindle Grenade * Pulse Grenade * Bayonet (Scain) * Cutting Laser (Scain) * Flashlight (Scain) * Grenade Launcher (Scain) * Shotgun Sub-Barrel (Scain) * Mid-Range Scope (Scain) * Long-Range Scope (Scain) * Tactical Laser (Scain) * EMP Pulse (Scain) * Shield Breaker (Scain) Erythian * RO-9 Laser Sentry * RO-7B Shield Sentry * GR-41 Defense Sentry * Spider Turret * Bayonet (Erythian) * Cutting Laser (Erythian) * Flashlight (Erythian) * Grenade Launcher (Erythian) * Shotgun Sub-Barrel (Erythian) * Mid-Range Scope (Erythian) * Long-Range Scope (Erythian) * Tactical Laser (Erythian) * EMP Pulse (Erythian) * Shield Breaker (Erythian) Zyzyt * Super Protite Syringe * Kinetic Barrier * Spider Turret * Bayonet (Zyzyt) * Cutting Laser (Zyzyt) * Flashlight (Zyzyt) * Grenade Launcher (Zyzyt) * Shotgun Sub-Barrel (Zyzyt) * Mid-Range Scope (Zyzyt) * Long-Range Scope (Zyzyt) * Tactical Laser (Zyzyt) * EMP Pulse (Zyzyt) * Shield Breaker (Zyzyt) Iharsh-Daraz * Red Haze * Blue Haze * Violet Haze * Bayonet (Iharsh-Daraz) * Cutting Laser (Iharsh-Daraz) * Flashlight (Iharsh-Daraz) * Grenade Launcher (Iharsh-Daraz) * Shotgun Sub-Barrel (Iharsh-Daraz) * Mid-Range Scope (Iharsh-Daraz) * Long-Range Scope (Iharsh-Daraz) * Tactical Laser (Iharsh-Daraz) * EMP Pulse (Iharsh-Daraz) * Shield Breaker (Iharsh-Daraz) Fendian * Cold Frost * Burning Flame Elorskra * Life Cell * Death Cell * Bayonet (Elorskra) * Cutting Laser (Elorskra) * Flashlight (Elorskra) * Grenade Launcher (Elorskra) * Shotgun Sub-Barrel (Elorskra) * Mid-Range Scope (Elorskra) * Long-Range Scope (Elorskra) * Tactical Laser (Elorskra) * EMP Pulse (Elorskra) * Shield Breaker (Elorskra)